spécialité du chef
by raito hana
Summary: Les spécialités du chefs sont toujours les meilleures parait-il...Ce sont aussi les plus originales, ce ne sont pas Kurogane et Fye qui nous dirons le contraire !


**Cet écrit résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante :**

_ http:/w w . net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/_

**(n'oubliez pas l'enlever les espaces)**

**Me revoilà avec une fiction, pour un défi du Fof comme vous avez pu le lire plus haut ! Pour ce défi nous avions des mots imposé ( ceux qui apparaitrons en gras dans cette fiction) et nous devions les caser dans l'histoire.**

**Voilà chose faites, bonne lecture ^^.**

**

* * *

**

**spécialité du chef**

- Putain le mage, fais attention à ce que tu fais ! On va finir par se faire virer si ça continue !

- Pardon Kuro-chan, je fais ce que je peux, mais cette pâte à l'air de ne pas m'aimer répondis Fye avec un sourire contraint.

Il avait toujours prouvé à tout le monde qu'il était doué comme personne en cuisine, il préparait des plats à chaque fois meilleur les uns que les autres, donnait même des conseils en pâtisserie à Sakura, afin qu'elle puisse confectionner de délicieux dessert pour tout le monde.

Mais lorsqu'ils avaient atterri dans ce monde, et que à cours d'argent, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance en tant que **pizzaiolo, **dans un modeste restaurant en compagnie de Kurogane, le magicien avait touché du doigts une de ses limites.

Il était absolument incapable de préparer un seul de ces maudis plats correctement, que ce soit la pâte, la garniture ou même la cuisson. Il ratait toujours quelques chose, alors que Kurogane lui, confectionnait des pizza avec une dextérité et une rapidité déconcertante. C'était à croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie !

Et cette fois encore les rôles ne furent pas échangés, le ninja avait déjà terminé alors que Fye se battait toujours avec son amas informe de farine et d'eau, qui ressemblait plus à de l'art abstrait qu'a une préparation culinaire...

Perdu dans sa contemplation artistique le magicien n'avait pas remarqué que le ninja s'était rapproché de lui et se fut lorsqu'il sentit son souffle dans son cou et ses mains qui enserrent les siennes qu'il réagit enfin, tressaillant sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Kuro-chou qu'est ce que tu fais ? Finit-il par articuler

- T'es pas foutus de faire ton boulot tout seul alors je vais t'aider répondit-il plus calmement qu'a son habitude.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en guidant les mains du magicien, l'aidant à malaxer la pâte avec des gestes étrangement doux. Petit à petit ce contact et ces mouvements commencèrent à échafauder imagination du magicien... Les mains de Kurogane étaient agile et ferme à la tache, elles semblaient caresser cette matière, la masser afin de la soumettre à sa volonté, pour son plus grand plaisir...

Alors que le magicien était totalement absorbé par ce contact quasi sensuel, le ballet que formait leurs doigts entrelacés cessa et Fye put remarquer que le talent de Kurogane était incontestable, la pâte maintenant était lisse, douce et prête à l'emploi...

Kurogane lâcha les mains de son vis à vis mais restait à sa place dans son dos. Fye se retourna souplement vers lui, affichant le plus rayonnant de ses sourires avant de le remercier. Puis brusquement il avança son visage vers celui du ninja et caressa lascivement la joue du jeune homme avec la sienne.

- Qu-est...Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Sursauta Kurogane.

- Tu avais de la farine sur le visage, et mes mains en sont rempli je ne pouvait pas les utiliser pour la retirer. Se défendit le magicien avec un air malicieux.

- Tss, baka se contenta de répondre Kurogane.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, ne se lâchant pas du regard, puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leur lèvres s'attiraient, étaient sur le point de se trouver...

-Alors, elles sont fini ces pizz...

Arrêt sur image.

* * *

Vous pouvez voir en cet instant deux hommes sur le point d'assouvir un désir refoulé depuis un long moment, être interrompu par leur employeur, le pire tyran qui soit, le Mussolini de la pizza, le Mia Frye de la cuisine, le... Le...Enfin vous avez comprit on va pas vous faire un dessin non plus !

Donc ce patron, adorable, du haut de ses un mètre cinquante trois, est sur le point de ce qu'on appelle communément, dans un jargon pas tout à fait correct péter un câble sur notre cher couple.

Et surtout sur un certain blondinet qui a le don de l'énerver, avec ses sourires enjôleurs qui attirent toutes les filles, son visage trop harmonieux et sa manie on ne peut plus horripilante de ** mater **les fesses de son coéquipier ! De manière absolument pas discrète en plus ! Mais ce qu'il ignore c'est qu'il vaut mieux éviter de s'en prendre à un Fye quand un Kurogane est dans les parages...

Observons donc cette scène en temps réellement différé.

* * *

Complétement déconcerté par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, le cuisinier en lâcha le plateau qu'il avait à la main. Puis son visage devint de plus en plus rouge, ses joues se gonflèrent et l'espace d'un instant Fye avait été sur d'avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles...

- Vous êtes dans un restaurant, pas dans un hôtel bande de bon à rien ! Explosa le tyran. Je vous paie pas pour faire des cochonneries dans ma cuisine ! Et toi ! Continua-t-il sur sa lancé en fixant le magicien, je suis sur que tu l'as allumé avec ton sourire niais ! Va plutôt apprendre à faire la cuisine ! Ça ferait au moins une chose que tu sauras faire !

Le magicien était sur le point de répondre quelques chose mais n'en eut pas le temps...

- Hoy ! Papy, tu vas te calmer et m'écouter ! Le mec que tu as devant les yeux est une nullité pour les pizza, mais pour le reste, il réussi toujours ses plats, et s'il ouvrait un restaurant tu serais sur la paille !

Alors toi et ton ego vous allez la fermer ou je vous botte les fesses ! Commença à s'énerver Kurogane.

-...Restaurant...Paille ...Fesses...Répéta le cuistot qui semblait au bord de la démence. PERSONNE tu entends, morveux PERSONNE n'a le droit de me **dénigrer** de cette manière ! Hurla-il tout en empoignant la boule de pâte sur le plan de travail et en la balançant droit sur le visage du ninja.

Grave erreur...

Dans le modeste restaurant, le bruit devenait ingérable, les clients étaient très mécontent, les estomac exprimaient leur impatience et les langues se déliaient. Avec un service aussi lamentable, peu de personnes allaient revenir cela était sur et certain ! Alors que bon nombre de gens étaient sur le point de prendre la porte, un évènement inattendu les en empêcha...

- Pizza du chef ! Annonça une voix imposante.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de cet appel, et ils eurent droit à un spectacle de choix...

Une table roulante heurta un mur. Un homme y était attaché entouré de pâte à pizza, sur cette pâte était entreposé de la sauce tomate, des ananas et quelques légumes. Ce petit monsieur ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une pizza humaine.

- Kuro-chan ! Nous avons oublié la touche finale ! S'exclama un jeune homme blond en tenant un gros paquet de gruyère, avant de s'avancer vers l'homme-pizza et de lui balancer tout son contenu sur la tête. Voilà ! Une pizza est toujours meilleure **saupoudrée** de gruyère !

Un jeune homme brun s'avança à son tour et observa son œuvre d'art d'un œil critique.

- Bof... je préfère le parmesan, mais ça fera l'affaire trancha-t-il, ne faisant absolument pas cas des dizaines de personnes qui assistaient au spectacle tout en se demandant si elles rêvaient ou non.

- Vous aller le payer cher ! Intervint la nourriture parlante, vous êtes vir...

- Tu nous vires pas pizza sur patte, on démissionne. Le coupa dans son élan le ninja, avant de donner un coup de pieds sur la table roulante, la faisant finir sa course devant la table d'un enfant qui commençait à fixer l'homme-nourriture avec un regard éloquent, fourchette et couteau à la main.

- Nous partons à présent mes cher amis, déclara subitement Fye à l'assistance, peut-être aimerez-vous notre œuvre d'art comestible, peut-être la trouverez vous si mauvaise que vous pleurerez pour la réputation de ces respectables pizza ! Peut-être l'envie vous viendra de célébrer un **trentain**, au nom de ces saveurs disparues à jamais ! Mais n'oubliez jamais que ce plat nous l'avons fait avec amour !

Sur ces mots il s'avança vers la sortie un Kurogane mi-amusé mi-blasé sur les talons.

- Alors, Kuro-myu, comme ça je suis un bon cuisinier ! Hyu ! Hyu ! Scanda Fye ravi, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

- La ferme le mage ! C'est pas parce que tu sais mettre du gruyère sur une pizza que ça fait de toi un cuistot ! Brailla le ninja plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Fye éclata de rire en repensant à la tête de leur patron ainsi arrangé, avec ces petits légumes et ces condiments... Et ce fromage ! Kurogane avait vraiment beaucoup d'imagination !

- Avec tout ça on a même pas mangé, souligna le jeune homme blond lorsque son fou rire cessa. Kuro-chan en rentrant je nous ferai de bonnes **spaghettis **à la bolognaise ! Hyu ! Hyu !

Le ninja se permit un sourire un coin avant de saisir Fye par la taille et de lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille:

« Ca me va...Et je sais déjà ce que je veux en dessert... ».

Sur ces mots il effleura doucement le visage du magicien qui frissonna, et l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément...

En cet nuit les deux hommes songèrent que lorsqu'ils arriveraient chez eux, le dessert serait certainement consommé avant le plat de résistance...

Fin


End file.
